Night School
Night School to siódmy odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu Teen Wolf: Nastoletni wilkołak. Jego premiera w Stanach Zjednoczonych odbyła się 11 lipca 2011 roku na kanale MTV, a w Polsce 19 marca 2012 roku na kanale AXN Spin. Opis Zamknięci w szkole Scott i Stiles próbują uciec przed Alfą. Allison, Lydia i Jackson zostają podstępem zwabieni w to samo miejsce. Lydia wykazuje się niezwykłą znajomością zasad chemii, co daje uwięzionym szansę na ucieczkę. Podczas konfrontacji z Alfą Scott odkrywa, że stał się częścią diabelskiego planu, który naraża na niebezpieczeństwo wiele osób. Streszczenie szczegółowe Obsada Postacie główne * Tyler Posey jako Scott McCall * Crystal Reed jako Allison Argent * Dylan O'Brien jako Stiles Stilinski * Holland Roden jako Lydia Martin * Colton Haynes jako Jackson Whittemore Postacie poboczne * Linden Ashby jako Szeryf Stilinski * Seth Gilliam jako Alan Deaton * Brian Bascle jako woźny Postacie niewymienione * Tony D Sims jako uczeń * Amanda Clarke jako Clerk Simpson (głos) * John Ridings jako sanitariusz Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kontynuacja Ciągłość serialu * W tym odcinku oczy Scotta po raz pierwszy świecą na czerwono. Jest to wskazówka, że w sezonie trzecim stanie się Prawdziwym Alfą. * Scott i Allison zrywają ze sobą. Ich związek rozpoczął się w odcinku Second Chance at First Line. * Lydia pokazuje Scottowi, Allison, Stilesowi i Jacksonowi, jak zrobić koktajl Mołotowa. Zostaje on użyty ponownie w odcinku Code Breaker. * Scott i Stiles błędnie uważają, że Derek nie żyje z powodu wydarzeń z odcinka Heart Monitor. Prawdę odkrywają w odcinku Lunatic. ** Z powodu błędnego przypuszczenia, Scott obwinia Dereka o zamordowanie dozorcy i zwabienie wszystkich do szkoły, chcąc w ten sposób odsunąć podejrzenia na temat istnienia wilkołaków i fakt, że jest on jednym z nich. To kłamstwo będzie mieć wpływ na resztę sezonu. * Rana na karku Jacksona (którą stworzył Derek w odcinku Magic Bullet) powoduje u nastolatka bolesny wpływ na usłyszenie ryku Alfy. * W odcinku Heart Monitor Scott odkrywa, że Allison jest jego "kotwicą". Dzięki temu wilkołak był w stanie zapanować nad sobą po tym, jak Alfa zmusił go do przekształcenia się. * Koncepcja wilkołaka, który zabija swoje poprzednie stado w celu przyłączenia się do nowego, zostaje poddana głębszej analizie w trzecim sezonie. * Domniemywa się, że osoba inna niż Scott użyła telefonu, aby wysłać wiadomość tekstową do Allison, by zwabić ją, Jacksona i Lydię do szkoły. Zostaje to ujawnione w odcinku Wolf's Bane. Ciekawostki * Antagonista: Wilkołak Alfa * Tytuł odcinka można przetłumaczyć na język polski jako Nocna szkoła. * Tytuł odcinka jest nawiązaniem do faktu, że Scott, Stiles, Allison, Jackson i Lydia zostali uwięzieni nocą w liceum przez Alfę. * Odcinek ma ograniczoną obsadę i w dużej mierze ograniczona się do jednego miejsca. Takiego typu odcinki są zazwyczaj stworzone w celu zaoszczędzenia pieniędzy. * Stiles wspomina film Terminator. * Wytyczne TV wykluczają ujawniania listy składników potrzebnych do stworzenia koktajlu Mołotowa w obawie przed tym, że widz będzie w stanie go stworzyć. Dlatego Lydia wspomniała jedynie jedną substancję chemiczną, która wchodzi w jego skład. Zabici * Dozorca - ucierpiał na śmierć, zabity przez Wilkołaka Alfę. Miejsca * Beacon Hills High School ** Parking ** Pusta klasa ** Hol wejściowy ** Sala gimnastyczna * Dom Argent ** Podjazd Galeria |-|Promocyjne= Night_school_kids.jpg 1x07-Night-School-teen-wolf-23835800-1280-720.jpg 1x07-Night-School-teen-wolf-23835979-1280-720.jpg Alpha-Werewolf-Teen-Wolf-Season-1-Episode-7-Night-School-Wikia.jpg Night 4.jpg 1x07-Night-School-teen-wolf-23835783-1280-720.jpg |-|Trailer= Teen Wolf 1x07 Night School Promo |-|Z planu= Zobacz też Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1 Kategoria:A do Z